Aiedail
by berchan
Summary: Wolf dæmon Aiedail seeks to help the young rider in his quest but will her linage bring her down?
1. Chapter 1

The silver white wolf sat back on her haunches; loath to leave her charge with Brom.

"Don't you have something to do Aiedail?"

The wolf lifted her lip in a warning snarl.

"I'm not going to kill him."

'I don't know that' was the wolf's retort.

Eragon watched them knowing a battle of wills was going on between the dæmon and the man. Finally the wolf stood and relented.

As she walked through the small thicket Aiedail noticed someone following close behind her, she was being hunted!

'Damn!' she cursed as an arrow whizzed by her head.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing?!" a tall slender solider with dark hair growled at his portly companion. "She might the dæmon that Galbatorix wants _alive_!"

Aiedail almost hesitated at the handsome solider but the red tunic he wore bearing Galbatorix's insignia made his disdainful. The hair on her back and mane stiffened as she lifted her lip in a blood freezing snarl. The portly man stepped forward, his piggish face contorted in rage. She lunged at the fat man her deadly maw open. There was an audible "squelch" as her teeth ripped at the man's throat. The slender solider pulled her from his friend, and flung her over his shoulder. She shifted to her human form pulling a long black bladed sword-"Wolfsbane"- and landed with catlike grace. The solider hesitated upon seeing not a large she wolf but a small tan young woman with amber colored almond shaped eyes snowy hair and wolf's ear atop her head. The man's hesitation was his fatal mistake; the girl whirled around and plunged her blade in his chest.

Just then Brom, Eragon and Saphira came crashing through the trees.

"What was that?" Brom asked her

Aiedail just nodded toward the soldiers, "Complications arose ensued and were overcome."

Brom Just shook his head and followed her.

The half dæmon never ceased to amaze Brom. Every aspect of the girl was a mystery to the old man.

"Aren't you two supposed to be going to Dras-Leona?"

"Aye." Brom said

"Good Luck."

"Aren't you coming?" Eragon asked

"Keh," She growled as she saddled a big black stallion, "Those fools down there don't like half breeds." She spat


	2. Chapter 2

Aiedail sat astride her black warhorse next to Saphira. Both dæmon and dragon scanned the horizon for any sign of the two men. They waited for days without any sign from them then the two came sprinting toward them. Eragon dismounted his horse to mount Saphira. Aiedail whirled her horse around to follow closely behind Brom.

They made camp behind two boulders that night, Aiedail shifted and walked away from the camp, it was only as she left that Eragon noticed a jagged scar that marred the right side of her body from her front paw to her flank.

Her movements were stiff and heavy her muscles rigid. Every time she moved it was like an electric shock moved through her body.

'Damn the Shade'

Suddenly she heard Saphira roar and removing herself from her thoughts she ran to the dragon's aide. Then her right side seized and she fell to the ground and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of crunching leaves dragged her back from the abyss. An arrow whizzed past her head and she forced her eyes open. She saw a blurry vision of a young man with dark hair as she slipped back into the void.

She awoke next in a dark cave next to Saphira.

'What happened?' she asked the Dragon, 'To you, I mean.'

'The Ra'Zac.' She growled

Aiedail saw Brom, the old man looked broken and near death. She stood and limped over to him, then using her muzzle to lift his head she lay under him like a living pillow.

'When a pack leader is injured this badly his mate or next of kin does this.' She said projecting her thoughts to Eragon as well as to Saphira Brom, and the stranger, 'It is a sign of fealty and submission. I did this for my grandfather my mate and my son when they were killed in our civil war.'

"Your son!?" It was the stranger who made the exclamation,

'Yes my son.' She growled

"But why swear fealty to your son?"

'Who is this ignorant child?'

'His name is Murtagh.'

'Well, Murtagh, with my race females always submit to their males. Be it our mates or our fathers and grandfathers or even our sons and nephews.'

"That's odd."

'It wouldn't be had you been raised as a wolf.'

"I'll gather wood for a fire."

Eragon nodded and went to Brom. After a silent meal they slept but someone was always watching Brom.

The next morning something was wrong, Brom was thrashing and incoherent.

Eragon was at his side instantly.

"Bring me my wineskin." He gasped

"You shouldn't-"

"Just bring it boy!"

Aiedail nuzzled him and whined.

"Wash my right hand with it."

Eragon did so and revealed the Gedwey Ignasia.

"You're a Rider!"

"Once that was true but no more."

Brom talked silently with Eragon and the said, "And now for the greatest adventure…" Just like that Brom was gone. The next day they laid him to rest in a sandstone tomb.

When they readied themselves to leave Aiedail shifted in front of Murtagh who seemed taken aback. They moved about the cave in near silence, then saddling their horses they prepared to leave.

After the noon meal Eragon announced, "I need to sell my horse."

"Cadoc? Why not sell Snowfire?"

"Because Brom promised to take care of him and since he's not here..."

Aiedail nodded and exited the cave, she needed air. Murtagh followed her and found her standing near Brom's tomb.

"I know who you are, Aiedail." He said, "Or at least who your father is."

"Oh, really, white hair and all?"  
"Aye."

"Well Murtagh, you'd do well to keep that bit of information to yourself, for I to know your sire."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will."

As they rode Aiedail rode in silence, if Murtagh knew her had Brom? They sold Cadoc in a nearby village, and then moved on. Aiedail would scout ahead but as they got closer to Gil'ead her right side seared.

He was there, the Shade, Durza! Her gut twisted at the thought of the sire of Kainu, her son. She didn't want to go anywhere near the city.

Murtagh always found her alone starting off into space, and he would just stand there with her.

It took them a month to reach Gil'ead. Once there it was decided that Murtagh should enter the city. Aiedail had gone off again without a word to either of them.

Hours passed and still no sign of Murtagh then Tarnac ran past her. "What happened?"

Murtagh told them what had happened in Gil'ead.

"Will he say anything?"

"I don't know."

Aiedail slept but was woken only a few hours later by Eragon.

"What?"

"Horses."

"Damn." She got to her feet and drew Wolfsbane.

The next thing she knew they were surrounded by Urgals and someone was shouting, "The girl to, get the girl as well!"

Then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Aiedail awoke in a cell, her right side on fire, she tried to shift but was unable.

"Damn it!"

"'Damn it' is right Aiedail" said a man with pale skin and blood red hair. His deep maroon eyes seared into her. The woman let out an involuntary yelp as Durza stood before her, tall and arrogant.

"Get away!" She screamed and threw a metal tray at him. The Shade gave a sinister smile revealing pointed yellow teeth.

"I knew I should have drugged you, like your friend." He said thoughtfully then covered the small distance between them in two strides. He jerked her up off her feet by her shoulders so she was eye level with him.

"Who is he… a friend, or…perhaps a lover?" He growled

"I know him not!"

"You know how possessive I get Aiedail. I don't like other people playing with my things!"

"I met him on the road, he offered me food and a bed that's all!"

"We shall see." He snarled and threw her harshly onto the floor.

She tried to contact Eragon that night but as she touched his mind his barriers flew up.

'Eragon relax it's me!'

'Aiedail! Where are you?'

'A few cells down, I think. Listen I don't have much time, Durza slipped me something, I'm weak.'

'It's in the water, he drugged it!'

'That's just like that bastard!'

'I'm coming for you, Murtagh is here!'

'Hurry Eragon'

'I'm trying' Eragon felt her connection weaken then fade entirely

She heard the lock of her cell click and someone's arms wrapped around her middle.

"Easy now." She heard Murtagh say gently.

"Put me down."

"You can barely talk much less stand, no."

"We have to get out of here." Eragon said

He was holding a beautiful woman with long black hair. They ran up a long flight of stairs, the pain in Aiedail's side had brought her back to coherent thought.

"Put me down!" she growled and wriggled from Murtagh's grasp. She shifted her eyes watching and waiting for what she knew was to come.

"Let's just hope the Shade doesn't find us."

"Oh it's much too late for that."

Aiedail gave a snarl that would have stopped an ordinary man dead in his tracks.

"Oh, Aiedail, you lied to me, my pet."

'You talk to damn much!' she said and lunged forward. Eragon stopped her

"I can handle him."

'As you wish'

Then Saphira came crashing through the roof and Murtagh loosed an arrow which landed in the Shades head.

'I can't carry four!'

'I can handle myself! Now fly Brightscales!' She said and launched herself from the tower.

"You're insane!" Murtagh yelled

'No just skilled.'

Aiedail landed heavily on her side and felt her wrist crack. She shifted and took off on foot. She met them at their camp just as Eragon started to tend Saphira. Murtagh came striding toward her.

"Are you ok?"

"A broken wrist, but I'll live."

"Good." She said and gave her a sharp rap across the head.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for? Damn."

"I think you scared him."

Aiedail blushed and mounted her horse, Twilight, "Don't we have more pressing issues?"

"Right." Both men said and mounted their horses; Saphira took the elf woman to the air.

Some time passed sun rise they stopped to check the elf. The poor woman had been tortured unmercifully.

"Can you heal her?"

"I don't know."

'You must try!'

"There's so much."

'Eragon!' Saphira shouted, 'this is an elf, she cannot be allowed to die! Tired or not hungry or not we must save her. I'll meld my mind with yours.'

"You have my energy as well Eragon."

Tending to the elf took the better part of two hours but with Aiedail's and Saphira's help he got it done.

"we must leave now."

After many long hours they finally stopped. The two men were in sour moods so Aiedail returned to keeping her vigils.

"Why do you do this?" Murtagh asked her

"With my people it is customary to light a candle for the ones we've lost, but since I can't do that I keep the silence."

"How many have you lost?"

"To many." She said not wanting to elaborate further, but Murtagh looked at her expectantly.

"I've lost a mate both my maternal grandparents, and three children; two daughters and a son."

"You were married, you're so young."

"I'm older than you Murtagh. Marriage is not a custom followed by the wolves; in fact humans are the only ones that put stock in it, except for the dwarves."

"So what, you just mate and that's it."

"Not hardy," she snorted, "Wolf dæmons like their wild counterparts mate for life using a powerful magic called the Unbreakable Blood Vow. A high ranking female must choose her mate before the age of sixteen or one is chosen for ever.

"Was your mate your children's father?"

"My daughters, yes, but Kainu no." she said, "But Jared took him in as his own, something rarely done. I have said too much."

"Who was his father?"

"I do not wish to discuss it, Murtagh."

"I do."

"It's none of your business!"

"It was Durza, yes?"

Aiedail glared at him, "Do not test me Murtagh, you do not want me as an enemy."

The next morning they made for the desert and the lands beyond it. They pushed their horses as far as the dared without killing them. Aiedail was proud of Twilight, for the noble stallion had inherited his linage well. When they stopped she let the black horse drink from her own water skin.

"I've never seen a horse to beat him." Murtagh said, "Tall and fleet, of racing stock to be sure, but desert hardened."

"He was bred here. He was a wedding present. Jared's father gave him to me when I took my Vow."

"Ah."

"I fear though that if I cross Hoanarc's path he'll try to take Twilight." She said dryly.

"You don't sound worried."

"I'm not, see Hoanarc considers his self a master of horses and twilight knows no master."

Days passed with nothing but sand and sun. They would stop to rest their horses and themselves and to check on the elf, which still remained comatose. Aiedail kept her face and head veiled in a deep blue material. On the third day a group of riders surrounded them. Eragon and Murtagh both went for their swords.

"No." Aiedail hissed.

A tall dark man dismounted from the silver roan stallion he rode.

"Remove your veil woman."

Aiedail did so and the man gasped, "You! Warstarter, you have returned." He hissed, "You see men, how bold is the one responsible for my Jared's death! To return to this place when she is banished by our tribe!"

"Keh, I go where I please."

"Murderer!"

"It was on your orders Jared died. I loved him!"

"Bah, if not for you he'd still be alive! He fought to protect you from my dagger. Think it, what a powerful spell this Bruja, this witch had to cast for a son to turn his sword on his father to protect her and her Shade's spawn!"

The men hissed and jeered. A heat rose is Aiedail's cheeks, "And I suppose killing a five year old, a babe and an unborn child makes you a man?!"

The jeers were silent now.

"Or was it just satisfying to sink a poisoned blade into a sleeping woman?" Aiedail started forward and Eragon followed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I was forced to bear a Shade's child? I didn't think it necessary."

That night she went to keep her vigil, as usual Murtagh followed.

"I wish I could figure you out."

"It's better you don't."

He took her in his arms and kissed her, "What is Bruja?"

"It means witch in my language."

"You are my Bruja, my witch." He growled and kissed her again.

Aiedail undid the buttons of her silk blouse and let it flow freely from her shoulders.

"Witch in what spell have you trapped me?" He fell to his knees.


End file.
